


You Can Borrow It

by richardnoelchris



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: A little ficlet based on a post I saw on Tumblr about the fact that in the movie 'Sweet(2000' with Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt, Pete and Stitch wear the same green parka. I feel warm at discovering this so I wrote this fluff. Enjoy x
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	You Can Borrow It

It was a cold wintery evening and Stitch was waiting for Pete in the park. He was sat on a bench with his arms stretched out over the back of it, one leg crossed over the other, tapping one of his feet. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright Stitch!" He walked up to his boyfriend sat on the bench and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips upside down.

"Hey Pete what a nice surprise." He was stroking his cheek and his tongue was on one of his canines. 

Pete let out a little laugh, he felt quite giddy with love, he wrapped his arms around Stitch's shoulders and said "D'you want anuva one?" Placing his tongue in the corner of his mouth cheekily, his hair falling in front of Stitch's eyes, tickling his nose.

Stitch just nodded and Pete bit his lip and kissed his boyfriend again, they were so in love. Then he moved his hair out of his face, smiled and went to sit next to Stitch on the bench. 

"Fun day at work today." Stitch started to play with Pete's hair. "Lots of interesting customers, some nice, some I wanted to strangle." He laughed and made a strangle gesture. "You know? Ha." 

Pete laughed but Stitch noticed something was wrong. "You uh, you ok Pete?" 

Pete nodded his head his teeth were chattering. "Yeah. S'just 'M really cold." He started shivering, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. "And I forgot to bring a jacket." He looked at Stitch. "But that's all, honestly Stitch." 

Stitch stood up slowly and sadness crossed Pete's face for a minute because he thought he was leaving, but then he realised what was happening and smiled. Stitch had removed his green, parka jacket, revealing a grey, cable knit jumper underneath and placed it lovingly around Pete's shoulders, sat back down and kissed him on the crown. "I'm um, I'm wearing a jumper anyway, I'll be fine. But don't want you catching your death. You're all skin and bone." 

Pete snuggled in closely to his boyfriend. "Thanks Stitch. S'really nice of you." He bit his lip and reached up to give him a quick, soft kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Pete." They cuddled for a while on the bench, listening to the wind whistling softly, the trees rustling. Pete was listening to Stitch's heartbeat. 

Then he checked his phone. "Oh shit I forgot" He leaned forward and put his hand on his forehead, which made Stitch flinch, he stroked his hair.

"What. Are you alright?" 

"I just remembered I was supposed to help out at The Elephant's Head for a bit. I offered to. I should've been there five minutes ago shit!" He turned to Stitch. "M'really sorry." 

"Hey that's ok we can always do this another time." He stroked his cheek. "Don't worry Sweet." 

"Cheers Stitch." He got up to leave then remembered. "Fuck! Yeah haha your jacket Stitch." He gave it back to him.

Stitch stood up and said "You can borrow it." Then he asked him to turn around so that he could help him put the jacket on properly. "There you go, suits you." 

"Haha s'like a tent on me. But fanks." He placed a hand on the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him. "Gotta go." Then he softly said "Love you."

Stitch bit his lip and off Pete went running to the pub. Stitch sat down on the bench for a while thinking about Pete and looking up at the stars. "Pete Sweet, more magical than all the stars combined." He sat back and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy ficlet. I wrote this on my mobile in about 5 minutes haha x


End file.
